The Final Battle?
by edwardandbellsfoever
Summary: When Alice sees a vision of her, bella, Rosalie, and Esme fighting jane, alec,Felix, and Demetri they prepare for what they think to be the final battle. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**SO BASICALLY ALICE SAW A VISION OF A FEW VOLTURI COMING.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or anything Twi realated. :(**

Alice's vision still had us all terrified. Jane coming here with Alec, Demetri, and Felix. "Maybe we could run." suggested Emmett.

"Impossible. Demetri is the best tracker in the world. There is nowhere we could hide where he couldn't find us." replied Rosalie.

"Well then we'll have to fight then, I won't let them hurt Reneesme." I said boldly.

"Me either Bella. I won't let a few volturi ass holes take only niece." Emmett said angrily.

"I won't let them lay one, cold, heartless finger on my precious little girl." said Edward. Reneesme was asleep at the time so we could talk without her interrupting.

"Alright, Alice, tell us exactly what you saw in your vision." Carlisle in his permanently calm voice.

"I saw Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix boarding a plain, they flew here then I saw Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and myself standing in the meadow across from them ready to fight." said Alice.

"Why weren't me, Edward, Carlisle, or Jasper in the meadow with you all?" asked Emmett confused.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to be there." said Alice. "Maybe your supposed to let us fight alone."Alice told us.

"That will never happen I'll never let you fight alone my sweet." said Jasper forcefully.

"Jazz that's sweet but if that's destiny then you can't interfere, I'll be fine it hasn't even happened yet." said Alice in a as-matter-of-fact way.

"Well if they're coming we have to be ready, Emmett I know we've tried this before, but can you try to teach me how to fight?" I asked a bit scared, even though we loved each other I've always been a bit afraid of Emmett.

"'course sis, and this time I won't hold back. It's been a few months and I think your new born strength has settled down." he replied with his normal huge grin on his face. "I mean your all's bed hasn't broken down for almost a month now." he said howling in laughter.

Did you not forget our little bet we made before our first arm wrestle?" I said half furious. Jasper was still smirking. "Jasper you'll be my first practice dummy." I said in my best menacing voice, it didn't go over so well.

"When do we start?" he questioned still smirking.

"Now!" cried Emmett happily. So we walked to the far back part of the backyard so we wouldn't destroy the house. Everyone watched like it was an action movie. "So Bella, let's start with dodging, when I charge you, just jump out of the way." said Emmett like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Okay." I agreed still about half scared.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I said reluctantly. The he charged. He didn't look like he was running at top speed. Right when he was about ten feet away I side stepped to the left, but he turned. He didn't ram into me just pick me up then set me right back down.

"You dodged to early, and gave me to much reaction time. You have to wait until the _last_ possible second. Let's try again." he ran back to his starting place and charged again but when he was again about ten feet away, he stuck his arms out so I couldn't side step without getting grabbed. So he's testing my skill, I thought he was about to get a rude awakening. Right before he rammed into me, instead of going left or right I went the way he'd least expect, up. I kicked off the groung with my feet and went an easy twenty feet into the air. Emmett halted easily, but his eyes were wide with surprise. When I landed back onto the ground I turned to Emmett and said,

"You look surprised. What did you expect?" I asked wondering, there really wasn't any other direction to go.

"I kinda expected you to run away from me, I didn't think you'd be clever enough to jump." he said a little dumbfounded. "Well I think you've got a firm grip on the concept of "dodging", so let's move on to aggressive maneuvers." Emmett said a bit excitedly.

"Wow, Emmett "maneuvers" a three-syllable word I'm proud." Edward said with a grin on his beautiful face.

"Shut it Edward." growled Emmett. "Alright let's just start with you trying to tackle me, and don't get mad if you cant hit me on the first try." he said like I was a little girl trying to tie her shoes. "Well I guess I'll just have to try my hardest." I said sarcastically, Alice giggled quietly. I ran at full speed toward Emmett and just before he was about to dodge I jumped into the air, and onto his shoulders the grabbed his head, and slammed him into the ground, leaving a recognizable dent on the earth.

"Ow." he said quietly. It was then I realized Alice wasn't laughing at my comment, but she saw me attack Emmett when I decided what to do. I could hear Rosalie grinding her teeth, she was mad I hurt her mate.

"Now what, oh great teacher." I asked.

"Let's let Jasper take over for now." he laughed. It was then I realized Alice was having a vision.

**Well what do ya think nice cliff hanger huh? Well I'll update soon but more reviews means more chapters so come on REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. :( **

**ALICE'S POV**

**When Bella slammed Emmett onto the ground I started to have my vision. I saw Demetri running through the forest of Forks, holding Reneesme in his hands. **_**They're after Reneesme again! **_**I thought then Edward ran over to me. "We have to hide her." He said urgently.**

"**Didn't you hear Rosalie? We can't hide from Demetri." I told him sharply. Edward, like all vampires, wasn't one to forget.**

"**Yes, I heard Rosalie, But Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I will run away with Reneesme, while you, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme pretend to fight with them, but you're really just keeping Demetri busy so he can't leave, and track Reneesme, but you'd have to kill him." He told me calmly.**

"**Don't worry I think we can take care of four vampires." I told him conceitedly.**

"**Of course you can Alice, because you're so amazing." He said sarcastically.**

"**Well, am I not?" I questioned. Right now Bella was just getting up off Emmett.**

"**Alice, what did you see?" she questioned forcefully. **_**Should I tell her?**_** I thought.**

"**Yes, she can handle it." Edward said easily.**

"**I saw Demetri holding Reneesme while he ran through the forest." I said slowly. **

"**What?!?" she yelled loudly. **_**I thought you said she could handle it.**_** I thought.**

"**As did I." he replied.**

"**What do we do? I won't let them take my daughter!" she yelled again.**

"**Bella, we can handle this. Calm down. Maybe you could put your shield down, and let Jasper calm you down." I suggested.**

"**I can't do it that much, it is very difficult." She replied.**

"**Well then let's get back to training." I said.**

"**I'll take it from here." Jasper said from where he was standing a few yards away. "Alright, Bella, from the looks of it you're good at thinking on the spot so let's try a simulated fight. Now if I think you can handle it I won't go easy on you." He said with a slight grin on his face.**

"**I'm ready." She replied confidently. Then they started. Jasper charged at Bella, but she jumped backwards a great distance, and Jasper just kept going at her. When he was right in front of her, he jumped onto her shoulders. **_**It's all over I thought.**_

"**Don't be so sure." I heard Edward whisper, and he was right. When Jasper jumped onto Bella's shoulders, before he could slam her down, she grabbed his ankles and slammed him on the ground, but her victory was short live. Jasper got back up just as quickly as he'd hit the ground. Then he grabbed her arm and flung her across the river leading to the forest, but before she crossed the river she turned herself upright, and planted her feet on the ground. She skidded a bit but it was still graceful. Then she jetted toward Jasper. His eyes got wide he must have been surprised to see Bella stick the landing. Then she grabbed his arm and flung him straight up. The she jumped up to meet him mid-air, and kicked him, what looked like to be as hard as she could, back down, and he hit the ground head first. **_**She really gives her all.**_** I thought. "That's Bella for you." Edward whispered again. **

"**Ouch." Jasper replied, similar to Emmett's moan of pain.**

"**How was that for my first real fight?" Bella asked.**

"**Great, actually nothing like the first time we tried to teach you how to fight. When did you get so skilled?" Jasper asked amazed.**

"**Guess I just needed time for my vampire abilities to settle down." Bella said like she expected this. **

"**Well, you're an excellent fighter, and there's really nothing else I can teach you except stay on your toes." Jasper said almost relieved.**

"**Well what do we do know." Bella questioned.**

"**Let's go over our battle plans, so we'll know who fights who." Jasper said.**

"**Well, Jane, and Alec won't be a problem if I can keep my shield on the right people, but Felix and Demetri might interfere." Bella said worriedly.**

"**Well I'll take care of Felix. It'll be just like fighting Emmett." Rosalie spoke.**

"**You're actually going to help me?" Bella asked amazed.**

"**I'm not going to lose my only niece. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter." She replied.**

"**Thank you." Bella said gratefully. "Alright, so if Rose takes Felix, then that leaves Demetri, Jane, and Alec. I'll take Jane, because she can't hurt me."**

"**I'll fight Alec." Esme said in her soft loving voice.**

"**Alright I'll try, and keep my shield on you the best I can." Bella replied reassuringly.**

"**Thank you Bella." Esme said.**

"**So I guess I'll take care of Demetri. He's no match for me." I said happily.**

"**So us guys are going to run away with Nessie while you all get to fight. That is so not fair." Emmett said sadly.**

"**That's what you got to do so quit complaining and figure out a place you're going to take Reneesme." Rosalie said sharply.**

"**How 'bout Idaho?" Emmett suggested.**

"**Where in the world did you get the idea of **_**Idaho**_**?" Rosalie asked meanly.**

"**Well who would think of Idaho, it's the nobody state." Emmett said like it was the best idea in the world.**

"**That is the most idiotic idea I've ever heard. Emmett sometimes you can be so damn stupid." Rosalie said with a little smile on her face.**

"**But that's why you love me." Emmett said happily.**

"**That's right sweet heart." Rosalie said and then they gave each other a quick kiss.**

"**Alright settle down love birds." I said.**

"**What about Isle Esme? They don't even know that place exists." Bella said easily like she didn't want to wake something.**

"**That's a perfect idea." Edward said joyfully.**

"**So when are we leaving?" asked Carlisle.**

"**Let's start packing now, Jasper could you go get Reneesme, and try to keep her asleep?" Edward asked nicely.**

"**Sure. Be back in a flash." Jasper replied then he ran off toward the cottage. About five seconds later he was back with Reneesme in his arms. I skipped up to him and picked her up, gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and handed her back to Jazz.**

"**Alright let's get this show on the road!" Emmett screamed loudly. With their vampire speed it took them all about five minutes to get packed and in their vehicles. I gave Jasper a big hug and kiss, and Bella kissed Edward.**

"**We'll be back before you know it my love." He said romantically. Esme kissed Carlisle good bye and Rosalie gave Emmett a kiss goodbye.**

"**Don't screw up sweetie." She said sarcastically.**

"**You don't have to worry about me babe." He replied. They shared another kiss, and they all drove down the drive way leaving us with the thought if we'd ever see them again.**

**GOOD HUH? WELL REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS MEANS MORE, AND LONGER CHAPTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself but it's the law, I don't own Twilight :(**

Esme's POV

Three days have passed since my Carlisle, and my babies left. Watching them leave was like Alice and Jasper leaving, but much worse. I've been so lonely and bored since Carlisle left. I have reduced myself to watching children's television. You can't have people not worry about you after three days of Sponge Bob and Pokémon. "Esme he'll come back I promise. Do you think it wasn't hard when I had to watch my baby, and my husband leave me? You of all people know you can't give up faith." Bella told me encouragingly.

"I know my dear, it's just hard." I responded sadly.

"Well come on let's get off our butts and do something." She said happily as she jumped on the couch we were sitting on.

"That's sweet Bella, but I just don't feel up to it. You can go if you want to." I responded sweetly.

"Well, fine you be a sad sack. I'm going to hunt." She said with a playful rudeness, although I knew I had hurt her feelings.

"Hmmm." I sighed. It had been about five minutes after Bella left then Alice ran from upstairs in front of the TV.

"They changed their decision." She said with wide eyes.

"What, what did who change what?" I asked urgently.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Before they had reached the states they had taken a detour, and boarded a plane back to Italy and got Reneta. Aro wasn't totally agreeing with their idea, but he said they needed her to achieve the objective. They're going to utilize her skills somehow to make it easier to get Renesme. We have to warn Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Honey calm down let's let Bella get back from her hunting trip and then we'll tell her. Just try to do something to get your mind off of it." I told her calmly.

"Fine." She said stiffly, and left the room quickly. I heard her radio start to blare, I knew with her vampire hearing her ears must have been hurting, but I guess she care. She was in pain. I heard the theme song of "SpongeBob Squarepants" once again.

"Oh terrific." I said sarcastically. Maybe Alice was right I need a life. I decided I'd go to visit shopping for expensive things I don't need. That always makes a girl feel better. I got up and wrote a note

Going shopping,

Esme.

I went into the garage, and started the car Carlisle had gotten me for Christmas. I say nothing flashy and he gets me a red Ferrari. As I sped down our drive-way I saw a huge sandy colored wolf and ran urgently. I pulled over to the side and followed him. It was obviously Seth no other wolf was a sandy color. He was fast, but I was just as so. I quickly caught up with him. When he stopped me he skidded to a stop to greet me. I turned away so he could phase and put his pair of shorts on.

"Hey Esme." He said politely.

"Hello Seth. Where are you off to?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Well Sam smelled a vampire in the clearing and it wasn't any Cullen. Sam is pretty good with remembering smell, and he said it was the short blonde one who was staring at Bella." He said slowly like he didn't want to offend me.

"Jane." I said worriedly.

"Do you want to speak with Sam?" he asked calmly.

"No no that's quite alright, although I do need to speak with Bella." I said as calmly as I could. I masking tone so I wouldn't scare him.

"Okay. Goodbye." He said sweetly.

I got to my car and sped down my long drive-way at seventy. When I got to the house Alice and Bella were standing there with a piece of paper in her hand. When I ran to her she said

"I found this in mine and Edward's meadow." And she handed the note to me. It read:

The clearing, midnight.

"Do you have any idea who might've sent this note?" Bella questioned in a frightened tone.

"I have one idea. Jane." I told her worriedly.

"How did you get that assumption?" asked Alice curiously. I explained my little exchange with Seth and they hummed in understanding.

"Well what should we do?" asked Rosalie, who was now standing next to Bella.

"Well we have to go to the clearing and see what Jane wants." Bella said confidently.

"No. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt my dears." I said sadly.

"Esme, you know we love you, but you have to be strong we have to confront the problem at hand." Bella said lovingly.

"Alright but, just be as careful as I would." I told her hopefully.

"We promise." They all three said in unison.

~oOo~

Bella's POV

Seven had passed. It was eleven o' clock, and we were preparing for the battle. Alice was really getting into it. There was a time in the late 13th century she had went through a medieval-weapons phase, and she had bought almost every weapon known to man. From swords to flail, from shields to bow-and-arrow. She decided to act the part of warrior princess. She had a sword in a sheath at her left side, and a battle ax strapped to her right, she had throwing knives strapped all along her side, a short sword strapped to her leg, and a bow and quiver on her back. She'd paid the extra money years ago to get them redone into super sharp diamond weapons, the only human thing that could injure a vampire, but she wasn't positive. Rosalie got sort of into it. She had a diamond shield with a diamond long sword. Esme did oblige the begging Alice but very lightly. She had a modest short sword with a small, but very strong diamond shield reinforced with the strongest titanium money could buy. I got into it to more than Rosalie, but less than Alice. I had two daggers strapped to my legs, one for each leg, three on my side, and twin longs swords strapped to my back. By the time we'd finished putting on our costumes it was already eleven fifty five. We had taken our time. We ran to the clearing and waited a small while. Alice had climbed up a tree with her bow ready, she was out of sight. Then at exactly twelve o' clock on the dot five vampires walked into the clearing. More like gliding then walking. When they were about five yards away they stopped. Then I swaddled everyone in my group, including Alice, in my invisible shield. Five vampires?

"I thought Alice said four of them were coming." I said.

"Oh, we failed to mention that they went back and got Reneta from Italy." She replied apologetically.

"That's real nice." I said sarcastically. Jan was the first of them to speak.

"Hello again Bella, now where is your daughter. Tell us, and we'll leave peacefully."

"I'd listen to her I won't go easy on you all even though you're so pretty." Felix said with a wink and a smile.

"You'll have to get through us first." I said with an audible growl.

"Before we destroy you, where are your lovers, and Alice?" Jane asked curiously.

"The men left the fight to us gals, and Alice is…… around." I said in a stalling tone. Then I heard a wiz and a metallic yelp of pain and I saw why. Jane had one of Alice's arrows. _Go Alice._ I thought. The five members of the Volturi growled and the battle began.

**Pretty please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :(**

Bella's POV

The battle was just like one of Emmett's war games, but worse it was real life. You could actually die. Jane was now pulling out Alice's arrow._ So her theory was right._ I thought. She screamed again, more out of anger than pain. She looked all around but Alice was totally out of sight. I heard a small rustle of branches. I would have thought it was the wind until I heard Felix loudly grunt, and saw another one of Alice's arrows sticking out of his back. He turned around and jetted off toward where Alice might have been. I heard another small rustle and then Alec had an arrow in his left arm. Alice could have done this for a while; she had a good one hundred arrows left when she started. That's when the physical fighting started. Rosalie jetted toward Demetri since Alice was probably dealing with Felix, but when she was about two feet away from him she turned to the right. She then stopped and tried again, but got the same result. _Reneta's ability!_ Kate's words echoed in my Eleazer's words echoed in my ear 'You simply find yourself walking in another direction.'

'She can push her shield several meters away from herself.' Then I once again swaddled Rosalie in my shield because she had left it running after Demetri.

"Rose try now!" I yelled hoping my shield could overcome Reneta's. Rosalie ran again towards Demetri. This time she didn't turn, but was slowed down like a person running against a strong wind. Because of Rosalie's speed reduction Demetri had time to dodge swiftly, but his victory was short lived. Alice came through again, and shot Demetri with an arrow right in the left leg, then again in the right one, and he fell down. Rose ran after him again before he could pull them out and threw him high in the air, then jumped up and kicked him back down. She was recreating the move I'd used on Jasper. _Poser._ I thought, but it worked. Although Demetri hit the ground before Rose landed, and Jane had time to pull the arrows out. Then Demetri got back up and tackled Rosalie. That's when I snapped._ I'm not going to stand here and do nothing!_ I yelled in my mind. I then jetted toward Jane; she wasn't expecting me to charge her so I caught her by surprise. I grabbed her wrist and twirled around and tossed her deep into the woods. Alec then charged at Esme. _NO!_ I screamed in my head, and I ran toward Alec he turned and charged, but I tried another one of my old moves. I jumped up on his shoulders and slammed him onto the ground. He quickly got up and tried to counter, but, surprisingly, Esme grabbed his hair and threw him in the same direction I tossed Jane, who hadn't come back yet. "Esme?" I questioned amazed. We all knew she wasn't a fighter.

"I will _not let anyone_ harm my children." She said through clenched teeth.

"I love you. I got your back to." I said with a smile. It worried me that none of the other Volturi members came back out of the forest. I turned and saw Reneta standing alone with a frightened face. I just couldn't hurt her she was so innocent. "We won't hurt you, but if you give us a reason to we will have to." I said forcefully. She just nodded, and walked over to us with her hands up to show us her innocence. When she was about six feet in front of us she got down on her knees and put her head down. That's when Rosalie came running into the clearing with Jane, Alec, and Felix hot on her tail. _Where was Alice? _I thought was she dealing with Demetri? Reneta didn't move her position. I ran after Jane, Esme to Alec, and Rosalie to Felix. Jane and I were sharing swift fluid jabs and swipes, each of us dodging every one. Rosalie and Felix were fighting vigorously. Tackling, slamming, and punching each other. Each one was taking blows and it didn't look like anyone in particular was winning. Then I saw Alec and Esme, and they were dancing. Each one was trying to trip or push the other one, but neither one of them was very fast so they were dodging each other's moves, sort of like Jane and I's fight, but was much more elegant, like ballet or an interpretive dance. For the fraction of a second that I was distracted by Esme's and Alec's dance Jane got a good punch in my gut, and I flew backwards. Then I pulled one of the daggers on my leg and threw it at Jane. I sunk deep into her leg. With that distraction I pulled one of the long swords and made three quick swipes at Jane. That cut one of her fingers of and a clump of her hair. She got MAD! Mainly because of her hair because it could never grow back. She screamed in anger and jumped at me. She didn't think because of her shear anger so I plunge the sword into her torso. "AGH! Agh…. Agh." Her yelps slowly faded. Alec then saw his twin on the ground writhing very slowly.

"Sister!" he yelled and left their dance, and ran to Jane. He looked up at me and screamed "Why?!?" and charged me. It was Jane all over again, because of his anger he was putty in my hands. I sidestepped to the right and sliced, cutting off his arm. A metallic screech filled the air and he ran towards the woods. That's when Alice bounded through the clearing back into another tree Felix was right behind her when she fire three quick arrows at Demetri right in the torso. He doubled over and groaned in pain. Then she joined Rosalie, and so did Esme, and I. We had to take down Felix. Esme had her short sword drawn, Rosalie had her long sword drawn, I had both of my drawn, and Alice, frighteningly had her Battle ax drawn. Even though we outnumbered Felix he was still strong. He'd grabbed Alice's ax and threw it to the left. She then did two back flips, and began throwing her knives she had fifteen all together in what looked like one fluid motion. He'd managed to deflect three but the other twelve made contact with him. Four in his right arm, two in his left, one in his torso, three in his left leg, and the last in his right. He doubled over in pain. Rosalie and I then ran over to Demetri's softly seizing body. We ripped his body apart slowly. First his arms, then his legs, and finally his head. Then Rosalie got out the lighter she'd brought and lit Demetri's body. He slowly burned and the purple smoke began to float up. Then we walked over to Felix's body. Alice and Esme were holding him down. Then we did to him what we did to Demetri. Esme couldn't watch when his head left his body, and then we burned him to. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Felix and Demetri are no more."

"But Alec is still alive." I said urgently.

"Well let's finish off Jane." Rosalie said as she turned to Jane's direction, but the scene was all wrong. There was no angelic, petite vampire girl with a sword in her torso, there was only a sword lying where the body was supposed to be. "Jane's gone!" I yelled frightened.


End file.
